Miracles Part 1
by Heathergirl101
Summary: Monica is preggers and Chanlder askes a certain someone a question.
1. Default Chapter Title

Miracles Part 1

By: Heathergirl

Censor: PG13

  
  


Okay so it's like after season 6 finale and Monica and Chandler haven't gotten engaged yet. Monica broke it off with Chandler and so Rachel moved back in. This is hopefully a good story. So read it and Parts 2 and 3 will be with you soon. If you have any questions or comments my email is [Heathergirl101@aol.com][1] or [baby_angel_1358@yahoo.com][2] I would prefer my AOL account for e-mails. Well enough said lets start my story: Miracles Part 1.

  
  


Monica Gellar lay on her bed in amazement as she wondered how and why she could've done that to Chandler. She adored Chandler very much and loved him more than anything else in the world even herself and would willingly walk through fire for Chandler. She silently got up out of her bed and walked out of her room and shut the door silently not to wake her new roommate Rachel who was asleep in the next room. She tip toed across the apartment and walked out the door and into the guys apartment and went into Chandler's room, crawled into his bed and tried to sleep. Monica was wondering why Chandler slept so good and it was because he had taken sleeping pills the hour before. Monica was about to get to sleep when Chandler whispered," I love you, Mon." Monica whispered happily back,"I love you, too." He knew she always loved him and always will. All Monica could think about was talking to Chandler in the morning about getting back together. Chandler couldn't wait to talk to Monica. He rolled over and shook her lightly. She wasn't sleeping so she woke up immediately upon feeling his touch.

  
  


"Are we back together?" Chandler said looking into Monica's eyes.

  
  


"I would like to be." Monica said with a smile.

  
  


"Me too." Chandler smiled back.

  
  


"Well, are you going to kiss me or not?" Monica said in a flirty sort of way.

  
  


"Of course I am." Chandler said as he leaned in to kiss her.

  
  


They shared the most special, passionate kiss that anyone could ever imagine. They kissed again, but this one kept getting deeper and deeper. The break away once more and go under the covers and have a wild night.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


The next morning, Joey was suprised to find Monica there after Chandler had cursed at her behind her back and had made fun of her and said very mean things about her. Joey didn't bother to say anything about that after what happened with Ross and Rachel and the whole "list" thing. He was just happy to see them back together again. Happy and in love. 

  
  


When Monica had woken up she had forgotten where she was, but she walked up to Chandler and kissed him like they had never even broken-up. Monica liked it that way, as did Chandler. She went to Chandler's room, fixed herself up and then left. She didn't want Rachel to know she spent the night at Chandler's. She opened her apartment door and shut it quietly and went in the refrigerator to get something to eat.

  
  


"Spill." Rachel said rather loudly.

  
  


"Holy crap you scared me!!!" Monica yelled.

  
  


"Well, good. So spill." Rachel yelled.

  
  


"Okay, so I went over to Chandler and Joey's house at about................ oh I don't know............ around midnight. I crawled into his bed and now we are back together." Monica said with a smile.

  
  


Rachel got serious. "Did you tell him yet?"

  
  


"Not yet." Monica replied.

  
  


"Honey, you have to tell him." Rachel said, her tone softening. 

  
  


"I know, but-" Monica was saying as Rachel cut her off.

  
  


"No buts, you walk over there right now and tell him." Rachel yelled as she was pushing Monica out the door of their apartment.

  
  


"Okay." She said before Rachel shut the door.

  
  


Monica left and went into Chandler and Joey's apartment. Chandler was sitting and eating cereal and she could hear Joey in the bathroom singing. Chandler noticed her come and turned to her.

  
  


"Hey Mon, what's wrong?" Chandler asked concerned.

  
  


"You might want to stop eating for a minute Chandler." Monica said walking over to him and grabbing his hand. She forced a smile across her lips.

  
  


"Ok, what's wrong?" Chandler said as he put his spoon down and moved his cereal bowl. He turned to her again. He smiled.

  
  


"Well..." Monica began.

  
  


To Be Continued...

   [1]: mailto:Heathergirl101@aol.com
   [2]: mailto:baby_angel_1358@yahoo.com



	2. Default Chapter Title

Miracles Part 2

By: Heathergirl

Censor: PG13

  
  


"Well... Chandler I'm sort of pregnant." Monica said driftfully. 

  
  


"Wow, who's the daddy?" He said very hopefully.

  
  


"Well you are." Monica said unsure of what he would do next.

  
  


"Oh my gosh!" He replied as if he could try to keep in his happiness.

  
  


"Aren't you happy?" She asked.

  
  


"Of course I am." He said.

  
  


"Then why is your face in shock?" Monica wondered.

  
  


"Monica, because the baby came just in time for the question I've been meaning to ask you... Monica, will you be my wife?" Chandler asked.

  
  


"YES!! Of course I would love to be!!" She said with joy filling her body.She jumped up to hug Chandler.

  
  


Rachel enters about to ask what happened and she sees the two hugging she knows it has all gone so well.

  
  


"So are you gonna keep it?" Rachel asked eagerly.

  
  


"Yeah. And me and Chandler are gonna get married!" Monica said all excited.

  
  


"That's so sweet. You guys are so perfect from each other." Rachel said lovingly to them both.

  
  


"Thank you" Monica and Chandler said.

  
  


"Okay well I gotta go to work now so see you later. Bye" Chandler said and kissed Monica and walked out the door.

  
  


"Okay well I have to get to work or I'm gonna get fired. I'm so happy for you, Mon." Rachel said and walked out.

  
  


Chandler just got home and sees Monica on the couch crying.

"Hey Mon what's wrong?" He asked.

  
  


"I think I had a miscarriage today." Monica said about to cry again.

  
  


"Are you sure?" Chandler asked on the verge of crying.

  
  


"I don't know." She grumbled.

  
  


" Mon maybe we should go to the doctors, I mean it still could be there." Chandler said with tears rolling vigorously down both cheeks. 

  
  


"Okay" Monica replied looking at Chandler.

At the doctors

"Okay yor baby is still alive but you lost come of the padding in there so the baby could survive." The doctor said.

  
  


" So it's nothing to worry about?" He asked.

  
  


"No." The doctor said.

  
  


Chandler and Monica hug very tightly for reassurance.

"Chandler let's go home." Monica said feeling a bit embarrassed.

  
  


"Kay" Chandler said.

  
  


At home

"Rachel, you'll never guess what happened to us at the doctors" Monica said a little loudly because Rachel was in the bathroom.

  
  


"What?" Rachel replied coming out of the bathroom.

  
  


"Oh my god Rachel what happened?" Monica said worriedly.

  
  


To Be Continued...


	3. Default Chapter Title

Miracles Part 3

By: Heathergirl

Censor: PG13

  
  


Here's part 3. Read the other 2 for the story questions or comments [Heathergirl101@aol.com][1] or [baby_angel_1358@yahoo.com][2] Okay well that's just about it. Read the story then send reviews. Sorry about the who's saying what thing I got bored with the kind in the other 2.

  
  


Monica- What happened?

  
  


Rachel- Well I was walking down the Baker and this old lady, easy 60 years old, whapps me in the eye! 

  
  


Monica- Your eye is bleeding, maybe we should take you to my eye doctor.

  
  


Rachel-Ya know Monica, it's not that bad.

  
  


Monica gives Rachel a look so Rachel finally agreed. They went and came backto find Chandler sleepingon the couch in the girls apartment. Monica decides to wake Chandler up and have Ross, Phoebe, and Joey come over so they can tell them what happened to Monica at the doctors.

  
  


Ross- So everything is gonna be fine? Are you sure I think you should get a second opinion, Mon.

  
  


Rachel- Ross, shut up. The baby is gonna be alright.

  
  


Ross- Okay. Well I have to go to work. There's gonna be a news crew there at 5:30.

  
  


Chandler: You know what? I think Monica should get some sleep. She's had a busy day.

  
  


Everyone except Monica and Chandler- Bye Mon.

  
  


Monica and Chandler- Bye. 

  
  


Monica has been sleeping for about 3 hours. She had dreamt this:

  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Monica- Chandler! Chandler where are you?

  
  


Chandler- I left you, Monica, After our baby died.

  
  


Monica- Why?

  
  


Chandler- You killed my baby!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  


Monica is now in full tears. She wakes up.

Monica- CHANDLER!! CHANDLER!!

  
  


Chandler- Hang on, Mon. Do you need anything?

  
  


Monica- Just you.

  
  


Chandler- hang on.

  
  


Chandler walks in and sees Monica crying and sits on the bed to hug her.

  
  


Chandler- What's wrong, sweetie?

  
  


Monica- You left me, Chandler! You said I killed your baby!

  
  


Chandler- No sweetie! I would never do or say that!!

  
  


Monica- You left me Chandler!

  
  


Chandler-No Monica! How could I leave someone I love so much?

  
  


Monica- alright.

I know you would want more story here but I can't think of anything else so. It's about 6 ½ months later Monica is pretty big and it's C & M's wedding day.

  
  


As the scene fades out we hear the priest say...

Priest- Dearly Beloved we are gathered here today...

  
  
  
  


**Epilogue:**

Chandler and Monica got married. After their first child, Rebecca, Monica and Chandler had 2 more kids, Michael and August. They were married and happy the rest of their lives.

   [1]: mailto:Heathergirl101@aol.com
   [2]: mailto:baby_angel_1358@yahoo.com



End file.
